hold onto the memories
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: Opposing counsel is driving a hard bargain, and Harvey's finding his co-counsel isn't exactly backing him up. Post-series fluff.


A/N: This is my first Suits fic and it's just! Mindless family fluff! Set post-series, the only thing I own is Cordelia. Let me know what you think!

* * *

"And that is my final offer."

He lets the sentence dangle, waiting as opposing counsel thinks it over before making their decision.

"But Daddy, I want two stories tonight. Please?" Hazel eyes and a pouty lower lip stare back at him, a spitting image of her mother, and he finds his resolve wavering.

"It's late, Cordelia. Are you sure you can stay awake for two stories tonight?" he asks, lifting an eyebrow, and his daughter nods eagerly, shifting in bed and pulling the two books she'd selected closer.

"I _promise_, Daddy. These are my favoritest Madeline books!" she insists as he wraps an arm around her and she snuggles in close, smelling like her strawberry bubble bath and little girl. It's his favorite scent in the world, and if there was a way to bottle it he'd keep it forever, especially with the way his daughter was growing like a weed before his very eyes.

"Did you wear him down, Delia?" the teasing question comes from the doorway, and Harvey lifts his eyes to find his wife leaning against the doorframe. Amusement lights her eyes, and her hair is escaping the messy bun she'd pulled it into for Cordelia's bath. Even in the loose shirt she'd stolen from his workout drawer he can see the slightest roundness in her middle, and when he lifts his gaze back to her face, he knows she caught him looking.

They hadn't broached the subject of Cordelia's pending siblinghood to her yet- they'd tried getting her to talk about it by bringing up Mike and Rachel's children, and asking her if she wanted a sister like her cousin James had gotten the year before. She'd shrugged; at five she was more concerned about learning her letters and numbers at kindergarten and what was for dinner that night.

Cordelia nods, beaming- it showcases the tooth she'd lost a few nights prior, and Harvey's chest fills with warmth. "We're gonna read _two_ stories, Mommy."

"Well, it sounds like this one is beating your best closer in the city rep," Donna arches an eyebrow in Harvey's direction. He rolls his eyes fondly, and she crinkles her nose at him. She turns to go, leaving them to their bedtime ritual- she'd be back when they'd finished reading to kiss Cordelia goodnight, but this was daddy and daughter time.

"Alright, sweetheart- which one first?" he asks, and Cordelia presses the first book into his hand before making herself comfortable against his chest, propping herself up enough to see but still half-sprawled, her slightly-damp red hair in his nose and pulling a smile from him. "In an old house in Paris that was covered in vines, lived twelve little girls in two straight lines."

He reads her the story of Madeline and the little girls in Paris and Madeline's ruptured appendix; Cordelia gasps softly as though this was their first time reading, hands covering her mouth as he reads the story. He's easily read this story a hundred dozen times- Madeline was Cordelia's favorite, a fellow redhead, and this story in particular was her favorite- but each time he read it his daughter followed his words intently, looking up at him with an owlish expression when he paused for effect.  
"Go on, Daddy. What happened next?" she stage-whispers, eyes wide as she turns back to the page, waiting for him to flip it. Harvey grins, leaning down to press a kiss to Cordelia's hair before he finishes the story, satisfaction ringing through him when her lips part in a massive yawn.

"You sure you want another story, Cordelia?" he checks one last time and the tiny redhead nods vigorously, though she's settled further down in the bed so her face is pressed against his side.

"Can Mama come lay with us, though?"

It's a change from their routine, but Harvey's more than fine with it- he loves this time with Cordelia, but he knows their lives are about to change considerably with a new addition to their family in a few months. He doesn't mind adding Donna to their nightly reading every once in awhile, especially when it means he can have both his girls within his reach.

"Of course we can, sweetheart," he answers, and with a call from both of them Donna reappears in the doorway, head tilted curiously.

"I was summoned?" she asks, amused, and Cordelia pats the bed beside her opposite where Harvey's already laying.

"Can you read with us, Mama?" she asks, and Donna's whole being softens at the request.

"Of course I can, baby," she answers, and then settles down beside Cordelia, wrapping an arm around her middle and pressing a kiss to her head as they settle in together before both focusing in on Harvey, who has the second book in his hands.

He reads the story of Madeline falling off the bridge and being rescued by the dog; by the time he's finished, Cordelia's eyes are heavy, her blinks coming slower and slower.

"Daddy," she sighs out, and Harvey carefully lifts her up as Donna pulls the covers out so he can settle her in the sheets, tucking her in.

"What, Cordelia?" he asks softly, smoothing her hair from her face as she settles herself into a comfortable position in bed, yawning widely.

"Can we get a puppy?" she asks, her eyes closed, and it's Donna that smiles, leaning forward to kiss her hair tenderly.

"We have something much better than a puppy coming, sweetheart," she murmurs, and Cordelia sighs incoherently, already nearly asleep.

"We'll tell her tomorrow. When she's awake," Harvey murmurs, watching Cordelia sleep; Donna's fingers are warm when they touch his arm, pulling him away, and he bends to kiss his daughter goodnight before flicking her nightlight on, and leaving the door open just a crack behind him.

His wife wraps herself around him once they're in the hallway, and Harvey's hands cradle her to him, one hand sliding up to twine in her hair as he brushed kisses along her jaw.

"I love you," he murmurs against the hull of her ear and she hums, pulling back until she can cup his cheeks in her palms, her eyes infinitely tender when they meet his.

"I know," she whispers, lifting onto her toes to brush her lips over his, fleeting and gentle and a whisper of kiss. "I love you too."

His lips curl into a smile, and he lets her lead him to their bedroom with their fingers entwined, trusting her to guide him as always.

He'd take this over being the best closer in the city any day.


End file.
